The Doctor, The Hero of Time, and The Mage
by Kalow Jager
Summary: The Mage seeks for some one to help her own land, when in fact she enters a world with about as much peril then her own.   Not the greatest piece of cheese, but I hope that it provokes others to write something better.   Not sure if I will continue


**The Doctor, The Hero of Time, and the Mage**

**Part 1**

**I do not own the rights to "Doctor Who" (from BBC)**

**or "The Legend Of Zelda" (from Nintendo)**

**This is a non-profit story written for fun,**

**sorry if it is bad because I really do think this is bad**

**But all the same please enjoy.**

****(Somewhat inspired by the song remix****

****"Art of the industry (Rarity IS Industry)"****

****by DrDissonance1 on youtube)****

* * *

><p>Blue light began to grow around a young woman who was standing the glass platform in the dark alchemist laboratory. "Just one more level Jeremy! I can feel the power coursing through my entity, it's almost there!"<p>

"No you'll die!" He stood at the controls yelling at the girl.

"I won't! Please trust me, I'll be fine. Please be careful on your own, and watch out for those witty girls, they're planning something," her voice rang like an echo of a bell, "And don't forget about the note! It is very important that you…"

"Ophelia," he slumped down to the floor only saying it in a whisper, "Why must you always leave me like this? With…" He put his hand into his pocket and then squeezed it tightly.

Screaming from pain, Ophelia felt as if she was being ripped apart, body, soul, and spirit. Upon arrival at her destination she turned onto all fours and vomited bile. Again. Again. Again. "FOUL! FOUL! FOUL! How unpleasant," She got up wiping her mouth, she was not certain if she was done. "Now I need to find him." She didn't really know where she was or who exactly to find. She needed to find him with only a few things to describe him by; a hero, and someone with a time flux around them. She doubted it would help much, what if he wasn't a hero yet or he knows nothing by other fates he has to face. She lurched forward letting another heave out.

Twisting around to see if anyone was around she noticed a city, even more notable to her was the castle in the city. "Perhaps…" she murmured walking to the city. It was grungy, factory smoke filled the air making it increasingly difficult to breathe with each step closer. The city seemed to work with clockwork, machines she had never seen before. "Peculiar fashion, nothing like year 1200 Latornian styles. Perhaps, this is Earth? Perhaps, but it can't, it is far too different then the legends proclaim, not to mention everyone looks like elves. But, perhaps..."

Ophelia received many odd looks as she walked through the city. Not only was it because she decided to cover her mouth with her silk hanky, but her whole attire. She stood out like a sore thumb, in practical travel robes, and pants.

"Ah, what is a strange mistress such as you doing in a city such as this?" An odd man, whom, oddly enough also was someone who should have stood out but didn't.

"I am looking for someone," She gazed into his eyes, "What about you?"

"Just passing through, I'm The Doctor by the way," They shook hands.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a hero would you?" Ophelia's gaze hardened, "Said to be able to travel through time its self. Maybe has a time flux aura, similar to yours. Then again what do I know? It is not like I have to fix things again stop those three. What is with, power of three? Even here the mark on many of the buildings is three triangles forming a triangle, so that's," she began counting it on her fingers, "Three, three, three, three times three, and three times three, so that's twenty seven. Oh look, there I go again," she giggled, it was not abnormal for her to be talking like this to a complete stranger, in fact her opinion of people was that they are all friends until defiantly proven completely untrustworthy, "I'm wasting time with numbers, sorry for bothering you. Perhaps the castle, perhaps…" she began to walk off.

"Wait!" The Doctor yelled dashing after her, "You said something about a time flux aura" he caught her shoulder.

"Yes," She turned around pushing his hand away, "How exactly is that astonishing Doctor? It is not to entirely uncommon of an aura, haven't you wonder where _De 'ja vu_ comes from? Different timelines, potential energies," The Doctor raised an eyebrow, while shifting his jaw around, "I hope I am not confusing you too terribly much. If you'll excuse me, I have someone to find." Not too soon after she began to walk away, she was grabbed from behind and a burlap bag was pulled over her head, which, for a general notion, went unnoticed by the people on the street.

* * *

><p>The shocked eyes of a young boy watched, the scene occurring from the third floor window of a grungy apartment building. He had heard tales of such things happening, but never expected them to actually happen before his eyes. He dashed away to find his grandfather, and inform him of what he had witnessed. It had only dawned to him at the moment before knocking on his grandfather study door, that he was in a meeting and no one was to disturb. The boy decided not to take chances. He grabbed his pocket knife, and then ran down and out on to the street to seek and confront the kidnappers.<p>

At the point of hopelessness the boy kicked a rock that flew to hit someone in the back of the head. The boy tried to sneak away slowly, but was caught by a man who was holding the rock. He was tall, and had an odd look on his face, the boy half expected him to yell at him but instead said, "You seemed disappointed, are you missing something?" The boy stood and stared at him, with his jaw dropped. The man closed the boy's mouth, "I'm the Doctor," The Doctor went to the boy's eye level, and then stared deep into the boy's eyes as if trying to locate something, "Who are you?"

"L…Link," the boy stuttered as he shifted his eyes nervously between the Doctor's, "I… my name is Link."

"How old are you Link?" The Doctor seemed to be asking more questions than Link was used too.

"I'm almost 12," Link took a small step back, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," The Doctor jumped up patting link on the head, "just mere curiosity. Now what's troubling you young lad?"

"Well I saw, some rogue Sheika take away an odd dressed Lady, they put a bag over her head so I didn't get a really good look at her," Links eyes slowly shifted down to his feet, "I was really hoping to do something about that, but I am a bit useless…" he trailed off kicking the dirt at his feet.

"Do you remember which way they were taking her?"

Link glanced up, "South of the rundown recruitment building, I believe, they've probably taken her to the Rehabilitation Centre," then glanced back down, "that's why I'm over here, but the adults always tell me never to go near there though…" he finished in a mumble.

The Doctor pondered for a moment then lowered to Links eye level looking very seriously into his eyes, "Link, can you take me to the Rehabilitation Centre?"

"I guess, but don't you think that it's crazy to go there? Nobody ever wants to go there, it's dangerous," Link moved close to the Doctor's ear speaking only in a whisper, "Some people are said to completely vanish, or have lost their brain if they make it out alive. My parents…" he trailed off in thought.

Link jumped when the Doctor stood up, "How about we go storm the place, give them a good Two-Four," he held up his fists punching the air, "and let all those people free, how about it."

Link shook his head vigorously, "You're not even supposed to talk like that or they'll…" He paused for a moment looking deep in thought, "You're not from Hyrule, are you? Nobody from Hyrule talks like that, apart from… never mind, but that kind of talk can get a person killed."

"Sounds like 1984," Link gave a very odd expression, some of terms the Doctor used were very strange, "with quite a few exceptions of course but really kid get some courage and lead the way."

"But…" Link said in a depressed tone.

"Your, parents were taken there right?"

"Almost 6 years ago," Link had fury in his eyes, his face was starting to turn red, "don't talk about it so easily, you wouldn't understand!"

"All right then," The Doctor took a deep breath, his eyes moved around dejectedly, "If not for them, than everyone else that could possibly be inside."

"Fine," Link's face was still a bit red, "Gramps always says to do your best for the good others around you." He motioned for the Doctor to follow, "May the Goddesses have mercy on us."

* * *

><p>Questions and demands, one after the other, they seemed to be weighing down on Ophelia's patients. She was about to blow up in a spell of fury, "For the billionth time! I am not here to cause any trouble! I am merely looking for someone,"<p>

"Who?" the same irritating voice that had hung in the air for what seemed like hours.

"I don't know yet! Now can you take this bag of misfortune off of my head, please?" _Jeremy would be having laughing fits if he ever found out about this endeavour. This is so irritating I wish I wasn't bound to this seat so that I can pull out my hair out._

The person didn't respond to her, but there was a strange beep and then a hum of static, "Subject 0374, interrogation part 1 complete," Ophelia raised cocked her brow, confused, "Commence part 2 after my leave."

_There are parts to this mockery, _she thought with a quiet snort, _what sort of balderdash is this? _She thought, and then listened carefully to the person's movement;3 metres moving away, then a swish, 2 half a metre, then another swish, leaving Ophelia to silence.

_Might as well bide my time and do a mental scan of this place… if I can… but maybe the bindings first, I honestly can't believe they used twine! Not chains or any other metal bindings, they make this way too easy for me! _ The twine around her wrists and ankles seem to come to life only just long enough to become loose for an easy escape.

Ophelia allowed her mind to explore the room, it appeared to be made of a very thick glass, she moved on from the room seeing all sorts of strange mechanisms as she went down the surprisingly deserted hallways, it seemed suspicious, but she did cross a simple boy and a man with two hearts. She didn't get a clear view on it, as she could feel her energy draining faster the farther she moved away from her body. _I must have used up more energy than I thought I did earlier. I'm going to have to be more careful for the next while. I suspect that whoever is running this building is trying to keep everything cloaked._

She shook the ropes off, smiling at her ability to remove the itchy bag from her head, but gaped at the walls. Even though she could see a mechanism through the wall while she scryed, she was surprized to see it was all clock work only covered by a very thick sheet of glass. _What are they trying to do here?_ Ophelia placed her right hand on the wall feeling a strange life beyond, "Pecular…"

* * *

><p>"So Link, do you know who the head of this operation is?" the doctor asked, after breaking through a back entrance and brief interactions with violent workers.<p>

"That would be Ganondorf, the self-proclaimed King, whom forced the true king to abdicated his thrown," Link said wiping sweat from his brow as they moved through the hall way.

"I don't suppose you know him personally by chance, would you?" The Doctor was waving his sonic screw driver as they went on.

"Not a chance!" Link spat with disgust, "I hope someday, someone, has the courage to kill that unholy wretch. He is turning Hyrule inside out!"

The Doctor put up a hand to stop Link from moving around a corner, "Hold on a second, there seems to be something odd going on here. Did you hear that?"

Link perked up his ear and listened for a moment and heard nothing. The doctor leaned around the corner, "Well this is odd. Take a quick peek around the corner and tell me if you hear anything then." Link did as the Doctor instructed. It was the strangest thing, there were at least one-hundred people Goron, Zora, and Hylian alike all chained together making more noise than Link could handle, he had to cover his ears.

When the Doctor pulled him back he could hear nothing. For a moment he thought he had gone deaf but the Doctor spoke, "Well isn't that the most peculiar thing you've ever seen or heard." Link wasn't sure what to say so he just gave the doctor a big Goofy grin. "That's good on you lad," The Doctor ruffled Link's hair.

Feeling a bit cross Link fixed his hair while asking, "So how are we going get all of the Zora, Goron and Hyalians out of here?"

"I don't know, let's just wing it," Link just glared at him, plans were all he ever knew from growing up sitting in on the strategies to attack Ganondorf and his army.

"Cheer up! We'll make it through, alright? I promise," The Doctor sounded sincere, but something lingered in the back of Link's mind telling him that this was only the beginning and more plights were down this path. "So, tell me about the Goron and Zora."

* * *

><p>After examining the walls Ophelia found a rather unpleasant surprize sitting in the middle of the room, a huge body of metal with a sword. Plan A) Run for it! She attempted the glass door, with much to her dismay, she unable open it and the glass was much too thick to break. Plan B) Try to reason with it.<p>

"Well hello there," She smiled at it with her heart going a million miles an hour, "What are you doing here?"

It said nothing.

"Well, I don't suppose you could smash this glass door for me? I am not from here and I am expected to return home and I would really appreciate it if you could just-" She had to leap out of the way as the thing swung its sword at her, "That was just rude! Treating a blue blooded mage like that why I-" it swung again, "It was worth a shot."

Plan C) Find its weakness.

She quickly pondered many things, _life force, _was the best solution that came to her mind,_ would it attack if I go near the walls?_ She dodged another swing, and darted to the wall opposite to the door. _Three… Two… One…_ She leapt out of the way and it shattered the wall. The gears behind the wall stared to clink, unable to turn. The metal body made a popping noise, leaving it motionless.

"Well that's nice," Ophelia smiled leaning on it and after looking around the room for a moment she came to a realization, "Darn it! Now how do I get out? I wasn't expecting this."

* * *

><p>"You take the pig on the left, I'll take the one on the right," The Doctor told Link preparing to attack the creatures that were guarding the people beyond.<p>

"I think they're called moblins," Link pondered.

"Find then, moblins. Let's do this, alright?"

Link nodded, pulling his knife out, "Wait! What have you got that for? We're not trying to kill 'em," The Doctor freaked out.

"But sir-" Link started

"Please call me the Doctor."

"Fine, Doctor," Link spoke with a bit of spite, "Moblins are very hostile, quick on their feet, but are much too dumb to try and talk with. Just be glad there aren't any redeads, they give me the willies when the scream." He shivered at the thought.

"Alright then, you take the moblin on the left and I will take the moblin on the right," The doctor seemed a little anxious, but he made sure to note, "And do not kill, only knock it out okay?"

With a swift nod they dashed quickly bashing the moblins over the head, unfortunately the moblins were so thick headed it barely gave them goose eggs. The two moblins squealed with anger and charged after them. Without any hesitation, Link struck the first one through the heart. It oozed purple, and its face was scrunched up horribly as if it were to squeal again. The second moblin stared for a moment but ran before Link could kill it too.

"What was that?" The Doctor was awestruck, "and I thought I told you not to kill."

Link shook his head, "I don't know what came over me. It didn't feel like me, but it was me and I don't really know, how I know about moblins and redeads and whatever else that may come up." As Link finished he heard a clinking noise behind him which made him jump. He turned to find a Goron holding up chains.

The Doctor immediately jumped to talk with him, "Oh sorry, um… what is your name?"

"Link," The giant rock beast said, "And who might you be?"

"I'm the Doctor," His grin was wide and flourishing, "and this here is also Link." Link fidgeted a little, as an awkward smile crossed his face.

"Ah, a good powerful name it is," Link the Goron Smiled, "Now how about these chains, I am surprized that they are able to hold my brothers."

The Doctor walked over pulling his sonic device from his pocket. As he brought it near the chains it glowed green and made an obnoxious buzzing noise. The chains came undone but the doctor looked stumped, "How peculiar, I wasn't expecting to find anything like this here. It's made of Dalekanium. That could only mean one thing which makes everyone here in danger." He pointed device in the air which caused all the chains to undo from their prisoners.

"Link, and Goron Link come with me, everyone else two rights, left, two rights, strait forward, forward again through a set of doors, one more left then strait through to the exit door, and then go find safety outside of the city," The doctor told them quickly.

"We Zora will not listen to some strange Hylian," A Zora with the silver tear markings on her head fin stated as the Hylians and the Gorons in the room dashed off.

"Do I really look Hylian to you?" The Doctor pulled at his ears, and then began his passionate speech, "I am the Doctor and believe me when I say your whole planet is in danger, and I that I can save it if you just listen to me!"

"Alright," She was not completely convinced, "I will trust you. Zora go seek the domain. I will be helping you doctor."

"Are you sure? It won't be safe," The doctor squinted at her, "It might not be the best idea."

The Zora stood stiff, "With all that is in jeopardy, it is my duty as Lead General of the Zora."

"All right then. Now, what's your name?"

"Loru."

"Excellent! any last queries or comments?" The doctor looked at his small army. They all looked slightly upset and out of place, "No? Okay then, let's go find the main interface!"

The hallways seemed not to change as the zigzagged in what may have just been obtuse circles, but they had come across a cell that looked rather damaged on the inside. The doctor stopped glancing around the room, noting the armored mass across the room, as well as a girl who was trying to strip pieces of metal off of it. He quickly rapped on the glass door to her attention.

"Ah, look who it is," The doctor smiled, "You're that girl from earlier, how did you get stuck in there?" She merely glared at the Doctor pointing to her ears, then shrugging. "Oh dear, we seem to have a bit of a communications problem."

The doctor pulled out his sonic-screwdriver and pointed at a control panel in the wall. "Well that doesn't seem to want to work," he hummed to himself displeased. "Link would you mind trying to smash through the glass would you? Goron Link, that is." The doctor signalled to girl to back away from the door to let Goron Link smash the glass. She didn't back away and the glass wouldn't shatter, even after multiple hits he didn't leave a mark.

The girl shook her head. Her arms were crossed tightly at her chest. _You need to get to the top floor, to get to whatever is controlling the heart of this base. My things should be up there and they have probably already gotten into them which will probably end up causing a nuclear like explosion if they muck around with the wrong items. I have a trace on them in the same room. Sorry that is about all that I can help you with, I am useless unless I can get a good rest. Telepathy is about it until then._

The Doctor nodded. "I'll come back for you," He made sure that he mouthed it clear enough. "Alright, we need to get to the top floor," His comrades simply agreed and followed him through the many different hallways and corridors, until they entered a storage area where the scent was far from refreshing, it was horrible. The Doctor pulled out his sonic device pointing it at the closest crate.

"This smell is horribly familiar," Loru held her hand over her face, "like a dead fish that has been on land for a month, but so much worse."

"It is much worse," The Doctor gulped, "They're, its…" He looked around trying to find the right words, "Rotting corpses, dead people," he looked like he was going to puke.

Link looked stunned, "What does this mean? Why would anybody…? Sweet merciful Din, oh Goddesses…" He covered his face with his hands, but removed them to say with a very serious attitude, "I'm going to kill Ganondorf for this. He will rue the day he ever decided to do this."

"I think we should leave this room," The Doctor trembled. They all ran forward but to their dismay all that was a head was a door that the Doctor deemed to be dead locked. They tried heading back, but the door they came through was locked as well, the doctor was starting to steam.

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're being watched?" Link studied the surroundings, wall to wall, sealing to floor, "There must be something in here besides us, something familiar."

"Hero of time," a deep unwelcoming voice rang through the room, "I know what you seek but I will never let you obtain it."

"Ganondorf, what the hell have you done with my sword?" Link yelled, his whole way about him seemed to have changed.

"I haven't done anything with it, but you will die before you get it."

"Don't play this old game with me," rage echoed in his voice, "you know as well as I do how this is going to end."

"If I may interrupt your conversation," The Doctor's patients was getting to him, "Are you working for the Daleks by chance?"

"Why does it matter, you are all dead anyways," Ganondorf laughed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, his lips pursed tightly, "Answer me!" Ganon continued to laugh, "I am The Doctor, answer me!" rage rolled off of his tongue spiking the essence of the room.

Just then static voices around the room began to hum, "DOCTOR?"

"No," The Doctor was more stunned then he should have been, "You don't know what forces you are playing with Ganon!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the first of the daleks were coming into sight.

"Oh, look at who it is," The Girl from before popped up from a floor vent. The three of them looked at her quite unsure of her timing. "Don't just stand there like idiots hurry up and get over here, there is plenty of room for all of you, even you big guy," She made note to Goron Link before going back under.

They followed her down through the floor to her glass prison below, climbing down the large suit of armor. An oversized darknut as Link put it, "How do I know these things? I have never even heard of these things before, yet alone seen them! I am not even the Hero of time, he is just a legend! Why did I respond and how did I know Ganondorf was talking to me?"

"It sounds like you have some repressed memories from a past life. My name is Ophelia," The girl smiled sweetly, "I know the feeling. It is quite common for those who have been reincarnated many, many times for a particular reason. It can be very emotional at first, but just go with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a legend is hard," Ophelia cooed sympathetically to him. "Doctor is that perhaps an Alchemist's Wand?" she turned to him quickly as the strange buzz of his sonic-screwdriver rendered off the walls.

"Nope, it's a sonic-screwdriver."

"Fancy," Ophelia walked over to the Doctor, "How does it work?"

"It uses sonic waves to do stuff," the doctor smiled a big old goofy grin.

"Very interesting, so are you taking readings of the life in the walls, then?" Ophelia smiled, her arms were crossed, "I have a very good inkling that whatever life form is hidden here someone using the building to keep it alive. Hmmm… what is it and why?"

"How did you figure that? You even told me that you don't have your instruments."

"Magic," She a very serious look on her face.

"What? Oh, you can't possibly be serious!"

"I don't have any other word for it and it's not exactly alchemy," She shrugged then touched the wall, "The Daleks as you call are still above us so we can't go back up. Does anyone have ideas?" Ophelia opened the floor for any useful thoughts.

"What about through the floor?" Loru asked.

Ophelia shook her head, "I already tried that, the only reason I was able to get up a floor was because the darknut weakened the vent. I think we need another one to damage the walls, but I don't think that- Hey what do you think you're doing?"

The Doctor was pointing his sonic device at the armored body, "Whatever is inside this darknut is mechanical, maybe if I can jump start it, it can smash the door for us."

"This is a very bad idea, it will probably-" Everyone fell silent as the sound of metal against metal began to creak and clank, "DOCTOR!" Ophelia knew what he was thinking, it was a very smart idea, but there is a difference between one small person verse one huge creature, and multiply people of various sizes verse one huge creature, is the target size. The darknut pulled out its sword from the wall, and then the gears began to turn again.

"Would you look at these mechanisms, just beautiful!"

The darknut moved its head around it saw Ophelia and swung. She leapt out of the way to exclaim, "ARE YOU CRAZY! I don't-" The darknut attempted to hit her again, "It might not just be after me you idiot!"

"Just get it to hit the door," The Doctor didn't seem to be bothered in the least by it.

Ophelia rolled over to the door, "Come and get me beasty!" She was indeed angry. The darknut charged her, with only seconds to get out of the way she quickly moved out of the way for it bashed the door open. Seconds later she staggered holding her left cheek, "Turn that damned thing off!" her voice was starting to go horse.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the darknut. It hummed a very high key, causing the darknut to fall apart.

Link walked over to it and picked up it sword which was about one and half metres long and half a metre wide. He didn't seem too bothered by the weight although he looked a bit unbalanced when he held it up in the air. "This will probably come in handy," he smiled as he felt the grove of the handle, "What would gramps think of me now, saving Hyrule with a Zora, a Goron, and a couple of foreigners."

"What makes you think-" Ophelia started but the Doctor stopped her.

"Now isn't the time," He whispered to her.

"Let's go," Link said waving for everyone to follow, as his hand started to glow.

"What's that on the back of your hand?" Ophelia and the Doctor asked together.

Link look at the back of his hands, his eyes widened, "That's never been there before!"

"The Hero of legends," Loru and Goron Link said in awe.

"I would ask about the legend, but I think we are on a bit of a time restriction considering those things that are coming down the hall!" Ophelia had her head out of the empty door.

Link lifted up the huge sword, a bright grin on his face, "Not now runt, leave the battle for later!" Ophelia was in a bit of a hopeless panic, "I know the way, please follow me!"

_The Doctor is the oddest person I have ever come across, something about him seems right and wrong all at once. There is an essence about him I didn't really see when I first met him hours ago. I want to know more about him._ Ophelia let her mind wander in small increments as she led the way up the building, she needed something to take her mind off of what was possibly occurring in building.

"It should be through this door," She placed her hand on cold grey wall, "But I don't know if we should enter. I know my tools are in there but…" She paused for a moment, "something is in there that is calling for someone nearby. Link would you please hold my hand for a moment." They stared into each other's eyes, "There is someone waiting for you, do you feel it calling?" Link nodded slightly confused. Ophelia went on to her knees, and looked up to him, "I trust you will come back safe, please remember to retrieve my tools. You will know them when you are near them, because from this stone of essence that I hand you now, you will feel the shared essence of myself and the things of my divine influence. Be swift young hero, for time waits for no one."

Ophelia pushed Link's hand up the wall, "I trust you," she finished as the wall began to swallow him.

In last second shock Link tried to escape the wall's pull but failed only too shout the word, "Wait!"

"What was that?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic-screwdriver examining the wall, muttering something to himself.

"I don't know exactly, mind you I never truly know why I do everything that I do. There is just so much to me that I don't know. I wonder what would happen if I died here. The balance of Latorna or maybe even all of Alvor would be thrown off its pillars the Abeo would probably cause havoc until it has lost all purpose. Nothing would be left. And then there are those sisters and I have Jeremy all alone with them. If they touch a single hair on his head I swear I will-"

"As Link, a proud Goron Brother I will make sure that you are safe while you are in Hyrule."

"As Lead General of the Zora's defence, I Loru will too insure your safety as well."

"Saving whole races of beings is what I do," The Doctor said with great pride.

"Thank you," Ophelia's soft sad smile appeared, "I will make sure that my people never forget your kindness."

"We need to get to a control room and-" The Doctor was cut off by a siren which was followed by the voice of a young lady.

"All those who have been held captive here please leave immediately! This is an order! Leave now!"

"Looks like someone already beat us to it," The Doctor tapped his chin, "But who?"

"Doctor!" Loru and Goron Link turned to look in the direction that Ophelia was.

"What is it now don't you see that I am thinking… Oh dear," The Doctor turned to look as well, "Isn't this wonderful, a whole armada of Daleks just for us."

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

"Run."

Ophelia took the lead letting her senses guide her in each and every way, "In here!" She pulled a door open allowing the other three to enter first, to pull the door closed behind her, "Oh my, my, my. Doctor may I see what the Daleks can do? Through Telepathy, please, let me see."

"No, that is not a good idea," He shook his head.

"Fine, then," She took a deep breath, "But Link is near. He looks different, but he is here." Ophelia smiled, "Just behind you."

The Doctor turned to look at an older Link who said with great glee, "It's been a long time." He hugged the doctor, who in turn had a large grin on his face, "It's okay Zelda, they're friends."

A girl walked out of a shady corner her eyes glowed with a bright tint, "I am pleased to greet you, for friends hard to find in these dark times. I am Princess Zelda."

"Greetings your highness, I am The Doctor," He bowed softly flourishing his hand.

"I am Loru Lead General of the Zora," she bowed her head.

"I am Link of the Goron," He beat a fist against his chest.

"And you Miss, who are you?"

"I am Ophelia," The princess had a look in her eyes that knew there was more to Ophelia, then what she had stated.

"Oh, right I just remembered," Link pulled out a small satchel from his own, "Your tools, as I think you called them."

"Thank you so much," Ophelia cheer seemed to bubble up the room as she hugged him, "So how long did it take you to find it?"

"About four or five years," Link looked up thinking, "I basically just found it before we found you. Oh, and I suppose you want the stone back," He started to reach around his neck, but Ophelia stopped him.

"Nah, I would rather you keep it. What about the Daleks, Doctor? I am going to guess that you can't take them apart like that darknut from earlier."

"No, they are a lot more complicated than that… What, how did you get?"

Ophelia had most of her arm in her small satchel, "It's bigger on the inside, and I just need to find my… A-ha! I've got it!" She pulled out what looked to be a small decorative stick and then kissed it, "How I have missed you my lovely wand." And then it grew, to be a staff which was taller than her, "My beautiful Alvorly."

"How did you gain the technology for that?"

"Magic."

"I thought, only the Gallifreyans had this technology."

"Maybe it just has to do with my jumping of time lines. Maybe I picked it up in one of my past lives. Like I said, there is so much about me that I don't know."

"Wait, wait, wait. You jump time lines?" The Doctor was flabbergasted.

"Yes," Ophelia raised an eye brow, "That is how I got here."

"Can we discuss this later? When we are safely out of this building," Zelda interrupted, urgency rung in her voice, "please grab onto either Link's or my hands." Link and Zelda seemed to have chanted the same words simultaneously, and with a blur of speed the six of them came to rest quite long a distance from the city.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" everybody but Link and Zelda asked.<p>

"The power of the Goddess Farore," Zelda spoke softly then turning to Link, placing her hands on his shoulders, "You know what you need to do, Link, and you must come back safely." She almost seemed to be like she was mothering him.

"I will, don't worry," Link said nearly tripping as he began his way back to Castle Town, "I'll be back."

Zelda waved him good bye. "Link of the Goron, and Loru of the Zora, I would like you both to return to the safety of your homes. I am very grateful for your support, but before you leave I desire to give you both a blessing for the safety of your peoples. And do not worry about Ophelia, I believe that she will be safe."

Loru and Goron Link both bowed and thanked the princess before leaving back to their homes.

"You jump time lines!" The Doctor jumped around happily, "Safely I assume, with no serious cracks. That is bloody amazing!"

"Alright," Ophelia nodded confused. Never could she remember someone reacting like that to something so simple to her, "Alright, then. So what is so special about you?"

"I am just a Time Lord," The Doctor said brushing it off, "Nothing big I just travel through space and time."

"You travel through time?" She had a baffled look of concern on her face.

"Yes, I know isn't amazing, spectacular-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You can't! Think of the paradoxes!" Ophelia started her dramatic speech, "You'll destroy the fabric of time!" She gritted her teeth, pulling at her face, "You… You lunatic! Each time line has been written in stone and is not to be messed with! That was the first law of the first mage!"

"Would you like to see my time machine?"

"Excuse me!" Zelda interrupted, "Can both of you stop acting like children. If you didn't know this country is in danger. Link is going to be leading Ganondorf out here while I prepare, and I need some silence to concentrate."

Ophelia and the Doctor looked to each other and then back to Zelda. "Sorry," they said in unison.

"Thank you."

"This way," the Doctor whispered pointing his head toward a tree approximately two hundred metres away.

"Is that, from earth?" Ophelia scanned the blue box from all directions.

"The exterior design is, but that is just a disguise. The best part is on the inside," Ophelia smiled patiently awaiting the Doctor's surprize.

"Oh, so this is the technology of your people," She smiled, "Now I know what you were talking about."

"She's called the TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space," The Doctor buzzed happily.

"And it's alive," Ophelia ran in, to touch the dash board and feel the life. "Doctor," She slowly shifted her gaze to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I suppose so, why?"

"Then follow me," She ran out of the TARDIS with fire in her veins, but she stopped mid step outside. "No," the word left her breath, as she stared out over Castle Town, stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...?<strong>


End file.
